You've Changed
by Master-Mercury
Summary: Denmark is no longer the person he used to be, and Norway has noticed. Driven by power and possible insanity, Denmark is a much harsher and unforgiving person now. Leading the Kalmar Union went to his head a little, and it's Norway's job to try to bring him back to the land of the mortals once more. DenNor. Human names used.


Lukas stood in the corridor that trailed to where Matthias would be. Recently, his Danish friend had become less forgiving and harsher towards Lukas and his friends. He knew that it wasn't like the Dane to be like that unless something was seriously bothering him. Alright, Matthias could _occasionally_ get abusive when there had been political unrest in his country, but that rarely happened. Something had to be wrong, or the Dane had lost his mind.

_It has to be me who sorts this out. He won't listen to any of the others. He won't talk to Berwald after their 'disagreement' recently, Tino is too innocent to know how to bring him back, and Emil is still only little. I wouldn't dream of bothering them with this._

He stepped slowly down the corridor, thinking of something that he could do to get Matthias back to the person he used to be. The abuse, the harassment and everything else he demanded of them all had to stop. Lukas gazed at the colourful banners that adorned the walls of the corridor. As he reached the end of it, the familiar crest of the Kalmar Union was embroidered onto the banner closest to the iron door, which Lukas had no doubt that Matthias was behind. Stepping towards it, he carefully pushed the door open. Behind it was the Dane who was sat on a throne-like chair, staring down at his feet. He glanced up when he heard the door being pushed open. A look of mild confusion was clear on his face as Lukas stepped into the room, pushing the door shut behind him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Matthias questioned. The tone of authority was clear in his voice, but Lukas just shot him a blank stare in response to it.

"You've changed," he muttered as he wandered over to where the Dane was sat. He reached the throne and leaned against it, looking down at Matthias.

"In what way have I 'changed'?"

"You aren't the person you used to be."

The Dane shot him an irritable glare.

"If you're going to lecture me, then get it over with now."

"You know that I won't do that."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because we all miss who you were. You aren't the same person I met all those years ago."

"I'm the exact same person! It sounds like you're suggesting I've changed in personality, but I haven't! I'm the same person I've always been!" he said at Lukas. The tone was threatening, but that wasn't anything unusual anymore. They'd _all _heard worse from him.

"You're wrong. You aren't. The person I grew up with was a happy person with a sense of humour who always knew how to brighten the day up. Now, you've let all the power get to your head!"

Matthias didn't respond. He instead stared down at his feet again.

"That isn't all," Lukas continued. "Right now, you're willing to hurt the people who love you just so that you can still be 'strong'. My definition of the word 'strong' is someone who will fight for what is right, and for those they care about. You _aren't _that person anymore!"

Guilt seemed to hit Matthias, and Lukas wasn't sure that was what he wanted the Dane to feel. He just wanted Matthias to see what he was doing was wrong, not this. The Dane looked up at Lukas and the guilt was clearly visible.

"I had no idea that I was hurting you all," he muttered. "I thought that you were all against me. Out to get me, if you wish. I thought everyone was my enemy and I could rely on no one but myself. I had no idea that people… loved me."

"Loved you. That's past tense," Lukas stated.

The Dane nodded.

"From what you said, you all hate me because I was an idiot."

"They may hate you, but I could never hate you."

"Never?" Matthias asked hopefully.

"Never. That's the truth. You were the person I looked up to when I was younger. I might find you irritating at times, but you were always there for me and I could never hate that."

His companion's cheeks flushed slightly at the words.

"Why did I even bother trying to boss you all around?" Matthias asked himself. His Norwegian companion shrugged in response.

"Just don't get power-mad again. Please."

"I won't," he responded with a small laugh.

Lukas gave one of his rare smiles to the Dane. It was worth it. He'd seen a friend turned around by only his persuasive words. And he meant every single one of them.

_Why did he think that we no longer loved him? Even if the others don't, I still love that Danish idiot, and I always will._


End file.
